Sweet Sensation
by Serene Fairy
Summary: One night, while Furuichi sleeps, Hecadoth watches him and reflects on what made him fall so hard for him. Shonen-ai/Boys' Love. One-shot, HecaFuru. Some suggestive material ahead.


**After seeing that there were hardly any HecaFuru fanfics on this site, the plot bunnies nagged me to write this little one-shot featuring my Furuichi OTP! While FuruAgiel is my number one Furuichi OTP, I absolutely adore Hecadoth and Furuichi together! (Like seriously, why aren't there any stories about them?)**

**Warnings: This is shonen-ai/Boys' Love. There are some suggestive themes in this as well.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me. The image is from Pixiv, so it belongs to the artist.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Sensation<strong>

Moonlight streamed through the windows of the living quarters in the Pillar Division Headquarters, casting a light on the clothes that were scattered on the floor, the bed in the room, and the two males who lay in the bed. The two of them had just finished making sweet, passionate love to each other for the very first time after being in a relationship for a couple of months. The human was sleeping soundly, but the demon was still awake, staring at his lover as he slept, pondering over his thoughts and feelings.

It had been quite some time since Furuichi had become the contract holder of the Pillar Division. However, Furuichi was no longer a weakling. He was stronger, and he now learned how to cast spells and fight with demon magic. Furuichi was now officially a lieutenant and the tactician of the Pillar Division, respected by everyone. He had even become good friends with a lot of the members, even with Behemoth and Jabberwock. If anything, though, the boy had grown especially close to Pillar General Hecadoth.

Hecadoth smiled as he gently caressed Furuichi's face. He was the one who encouraged him to train with the Pillar Division, and he even persuaded Jabberwock to let their contract holder train with them. And in over a year, Furuichi was able to get along with nearly every Pillar General and Pillar Baron, especially Laymia, since he was good friends with her daughter Lamia. Agiel was also rather close to him, treating him like a brother. Graphel and Naga also had respect for this boy, and they valued the positive influence he brought on everyone.

Everyone had grown so fond of him, but Hecadoth was the one who really, really liked him. Just thinking about Furuichi made Hecadoth feel so much more… alive. Without a doubt, his main priority was his Lord En. Every fiber of him lived, breathed, and existed for the sake of his Master and if required, he would die for him in a heartbeat. But then, this human came to be his contract holder, and he had felt a strange sensation after being contracted a few times. It was a sensation that he had never felt before, and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Hecadoth ran his fingers through Furuichi's silver hair, which was always so soft and gentle. He couldn't help but admire Furuichi at this point. He looked so peaceful when asleep. It was truly endearing, something he really liked about him. What was even better though, was that there were nothing concealing them. Just Furuichi and Hecadoth, covered only by the blankets. Again, this same sweet sensation washed over him, but this time, he knew what it was.

"You make me feel… different," Hecadoth whispered to the sleeping Furuichi. "I've never felt this way before. And… I like it."

A small smile crossed his face. "You're a very interesting human, Furuichi," he continued. "I don't think I've ever been so enthralled by a human before. At least, not until I met you." He chuckled lightly. "You're very unique, Furuichi. You're strong, brave, and very loyal, and you're a very committed person."

His gray eyes saddened slightly as he remembered what Furuichi was like when he was first contracted by him. "When you called me on for the first time, I noticed something about you," Hecadoth said. "You were sad, lonely, and hurt. You clearly needed someone to be there for you, but no one was there. I'm… I'm glad I can be there for you, though."

He planted a soft kiss on his nose. "You deserve to be treated with much more respect than what you get right now." He then kissed him lightly on the lips. "Damn, you really softened me up, you know?"

Furuichi then stirred in his sleep before opening his eyes and looking up at his demon lover. "He-Hecadoth?" he asked, his voice laced with sleep. "Why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," Hecadoth said. "I was just… thinking."

Furuichi smiled slightly. "You know… I heard what you were saying," he said.

Hecadoth looked surprised. "You did?"

"Yeah." Furuichi gently caressed Hecadoth's face. "I never knew I could make you want me this much." He moved closer to him. "Thank you, Hecadoth. For everything." This time, Furuichi initiated the kiss, starting out hesitantly and gently.

Hecadoth kissed him back just as gently, holding his face as he took control of the kiss. The kiss quickly went from gentle to passionate in a matter of minutes before they started to become intimate again. Fortunately, there were no clothes restricting them so Hecadoth quickly rolled Furuichi underneath him, the both of them kissing passionately, breathing through their noses to avoid breaking away.

As they became intimate once again, Hecadoth recalled just what about Furuichi attracted him so much. His courage, his strength, his commitment. But right now, none of that mattered. Hecadoth focused only on what gave him so much pleasure. His soothing voice, his soft lips, his gentle touches, no… it was the human himself. Furuichi himself was his sweet relief, the relief that was very much needed in his life.

"Furuichi..." Hecadoth whispered sensually against Furuichi's lips. He planted soft kisses on his jawline before trailing kisses down his neck as Furuichi entangled his fingers in his long black hair, eyes closed and soft moans escaping from him.

"Mmm... Hecadoth..." he moaned. "Don't... Don't stop..."

As Hecadoth kissed and gently bit at Furuichi's neck, Furuichi was lost in the pleasure that he was feeling. He dragged his fingernails across Hecadoth's back in passion, moaning and gasping softly. Furuichi never thought that someone like Hecadoth could be so gentle yet passionate. He reflected on how he discovered Hecadoth's feelings for him.

It had happened after a long, grueling training session. Everyone had left the arena, save for Hecadoth and Furuichi, who were busy putting their equipment away. Hecadoth had suddenly cornered Furuichi and kissed him. It was quite a surprise, because the kiss turned out to be rather gentle, but afterwards, Hecadoth confessed to him. He made Furuichi feel a sweet sensation, a gentle warmth, one that he had never felt before. _I wouldn't mind feeling this way forever. _His thoughts were cut short when he felt his lover enter him. This time, the pain wasn't as much as it was the very first time.

And then, they were one in an ardent, sensual dance of carnal desires. Moans, gasps, and heated cries of each other's names spilled from their lips as they forgot about everything around them. "Hecadoth!" Furuichi cried out. "Don't... stop... Hecadoth... Love it! L-Love... you!" he cried out heatedly.

Hecadoth felt his heart skip a beat at those words. "You... love me?" he asked.

"Mmm... Ahhh! I... I love you!" Furuichi cried out in response.

Hecadoth smiled at him. "Me too," he whispered, kissing him passionately. Furuichi smiled into the kiss when he felt Hecadoth take his hand and entwine their fingers together. It was a tender move that spoke many words.

Soon, they reached their peak. They both whispered each other's names as they came, the air humming with the throes of their climax. Both were now exhausted and they kissed each other once more before falling asleep in each other's arms, smiling.

_I now know what this sensation is. _Hecadoth thought to himself, smiling at the sleeping boy as he pulled him close. _And I wouldn't mind feeling this sensation forever. _He closed his eyes as he kissed Furuichi's forehead. "Sometimes, I honestly wonder what I did to deserve you, Furuichi," he mused quietly as he pulled the sheets over them. "But it doesn't matter. I'm your lover, and I won't let anything happen to you ever again." He kissed his lips one more time before sleep took over him as well.

Unknown to him, a small smile crossed Furuichi's sleeping face as he moved closer to his lover.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot! Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
